Amour des libre
by Loca Bionica
Summary: Quien podría decir que las palabras de un libro serian las mejores. Mal Summary, por favor denle una oportunidad. ONE-SHOT de Levi y Hanji en un mundo realista


**Holaaaaa! Bueno este es mi primer fic y decidí hacerlo con la pareja de Hanji y Levi basándome en el final de una película (la cual no recuerdo el nombre LOL)**

**PD: Hay algunas cosas que están en francés por lo cual les recomiendo que tengan el traductor de Google a mano (a menos que sepan francés XD).**

**Nada del universo de Shingeki no Kyojin me pertenece**

**En fin espero que les guste  
**

Amour des libre

Era un día como cualquier otro en las calles de la ciudad de Paris. Un joven de cabello azabache y mirada fría caminaba por esas calles pobladas de gente, con un libro en mano y solo un pensamiento: "Esta vida es una mierda".

Este joven se llama Levi. Levi nació en Paris bajo unas condiciones precarias pero logró salir de ese infierno y pudo volver a comenzar con su vida, ahora está terminando su carrera de derecho en una de las mejores universidades de Paris.

Así que siempre era la misma rutina para el joven: Levantarse a las 5:30 am para poder desayunar, tomar el tren a las 6:00 am y llegar a la universidad a las 7:00 am. Estar en la universidad hasta las 8:00 pm, volver a tomar el tren y llegar a la estación a las 9:00 pm. Durante todo ese trayecto de 1 hora Levi leía un libro, siempre era el mismo libro.

Pero ese día iba a ser algo diferente.

Levi llegó a la estación como siempre, entró al tren, se sentó y comenzó a leer su preciado libro. Al poco tiempo, llegó corriendo una muchacha de gafas. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, aunque algo alborotado. Ella estaba cansada por haber corrido por lo que se sentó en el asiento continuo al del azabache. Levi la miró de reojo sin darle mucha importancia hasta que la joven sacó de su bolso el mismo libro que estaba leyendo el azabache. Eso de alguna manera le llamó la atención ya que muy pocas personas entendían o les gustaba ese tipo de libros. Según él había que ser alguien muy especial para leer ese tipo de libros, y no se equivocaba.

Esta joven se llama Hanji, es una muchacha muy curiosa y algo alborotada (muchos dicen que está loca XD). Hanji actualmente está terminando la carrera de ciencias biológicas, aunque le gusta mucho la literatura.

Durante el viaje, Hanji también se dio cuenta del libro que estaba leyendo la persona que estaba al lado suyo y tubo el mismo pensamiento que el azabache.

En el transcurso de los días, Hanji y Levi viajaron en el mismo tren, sentándose juntos y sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el trayecto mientras leían sus respectivos libros. Pero, a pesar de todo, esto se convirtió en una rutina placentera para ambos: Levi llegaba primero y le guardaba el asiento para su acompañante, Hanji llegaba una estación más tarde, se sentaba junto a Levi, ambos leían, Hanji se bajaba del tren dos paradas antes que el azabache y la rutina se volvía a repetir cada vez que el joven terminaba su día de universidad y cada día.

Con el tiempo, la muchacha tuvo la necesidad de saber más de su acompañante pero no se atrevía a hablarle por lo que se decepcionaba de sí misma. Pero esa noche cuando ambos volvían para sus respectivas casas, a Hanji se le ocurrió una loca idea para comunicarse con el azabache.

Con su libro en mano, tomó un lápiz de su bolso y golpeó suavemente con el codo a su acompañante. Levi se dio vuelta para mirarla y ella comenzó a subrayar su libro bajo la atenta mirada del azabache:

-bonjour… Comment êtes-vous?- subrayó la muchacha

Levi la miró algo divertido bajo esa mascara de indiferencia y decidió seguirle el juego a la de lentes; sacó un lápiz de su mochila y subrayó:

-Pourquoi écrire un tel livre magnifique et ne vous avisez pas de me parler?-

Hanji rió por lo bajo y buscó entre las páginas hasta que encontró algo que responder

- parce que le silence est le plus beau son du monde. Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas à moi?-

- parce que parfois parler est le plus stupide-Marcó él.

Después de estar un tiempo "hablando en silencio", Hanji subrayó unas palabras que decían que se tenía que ir, Levi al leer esto subrayó las siguientes palabras:

-"est trop tôt pour dire au revoir"-

Inmediatamente, al leer esto, Hanji tomó su lápiz y escribió algo en uno de los márgenes del libro del azabache. Después de eso, la muchacha le sonrió al joven y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Levi, algo desconcertado observó lo que le había escrito Hanji y se sorprendió al ver que ella había escrito allí su número de teléfono.

Una sonrisa diminuta se formó en sus labios y esa última frase que subrayó se le repetía en la cabeza:

"est trop tôt pour dire au revoir".

**OK espero que les haya gustado, dejenme sus reviews.**

**BYE BYE A DESPEGAR!**


End file.
